The Human and The Seven Wandering Souls
by Jak K. Rachet
Summary: Frisk fell down in Mt. Ebott, where the Human Race banished Monster Kind. But she doesn't have to travel alone. She has seven companions for the trip through the Underground. Crossed Updated with AO3. (Fem!Frisk traveling through the Underground with a Male!Chara and the Six Human Souls, who all seven are ghost.) (Pairings are not determined yet.)
**Hello, my name is Jak, but I prefer it if you just called me JKR. Anyways, so recently I've been entranced by the game Undertale, especially Chara, Frisk and the Six Human Souls. And I've looked at a few Fanfictions where Frisk and Chara are going through the Underground like canon or non-canon. And the thing that always struck me as odd is,** ** _'Why isn't there a story about Frisk traveling with the Six Human Souls? Or better yet, traveling with Chara + Six Human Souls?'_** **I mean that has to be a good story there right? So that's what I intend to do. Make a story with Frisk Traveling with Chara and the Six Human Souls, who I named with interesting last names. See if you can guess where I got the last names of the Six Souls and Frisk. This is the Seven Souls/Ghost that will be following Frisk through her adventures, going from Oldest to Youngest (Frisk is 10 btw):**

 **Ezequias (eh-ze-key-as) 'Zeke' Bidot, the Light-Blue Soul. Filled with Patience. Wise and Calm. 16 years old. Second Human to fall down. (Thoughts will be Bold)**

 **Jake Courier, the Yellow Soul. Filled with Justice. Righteous and Loyal. 16 years old. Seventh Human to fall down. (Thoughts will be Underlined)**

 **Ellin Kailasa, the Orange Soul. Filled with Bravery. Headstrong and Resilient. 15 years old. Third Human to fall down. (Thoughts will be Bold and Underlined)**

 **Chara Dremmurr, the Red Soul. Filled with Determination. Sarcastic and Confrontal. 14 years old. First Human to fall down. (Thoughts will be Italicized)**

 **Dexter Furah, the Purple Soul. Filled with Perseverance. Shy and Intelligent. 13 Years old. Fifth Human to fall down. (Thoughts will be Underlinded and Italicized)**

 **Kara Optima, the Blue Soul. Filled with Integrity. Honest and Supportive. 12 Years old. Fourth Human to fall down. (Thoughts will be Italicized and Bold)**

 **Terra Helvetica, the Green Soul. Filled with Kindness. Happy and Adventurous. 10 years old. Sixth Human to fall down. (Thoughts will be Bold, Italicized and Underlined)**

 **So, let's start the story!**

* * *

Frisk woke up in a bed of yellow flowers. She didn't really understand where she was, but it was dark, quiet and spooky.

'Where am I?' Frisk thought to herself. What she didn't expect were seven different answers.

 ** _'Underground.'_**

 _'A cave.'_

 ** _'You're in the Underground.'_**

Needless to say, Frisk was startled and jumped back a bit, as there was a surprised atmosphere in the area.

'... Okay, can anyone else hear me, or did I just imagine that?' A male southern voice said Frisk slowly nodded.

 **'I never expected this.'** A female soft voice said.

"Who... Who are you?" Frisk said aloud as they all quieted down.

 **'... Let me try something...'** A deep but soft sounding voice said as Frisk noted a light bluish light appearing to his.

When the light finished dying off, a boy, probably around fifteen or sixteen years. He had baby blue eyes, and chestnut hair covering one of his eyes. He had on a navy blue jacket hoodie that was unzipped, which showed off a cyan blue shirt (not a t-shirt). His jeans were, incidentally, blue and his tennis shoes were, surprisingly, grey. Around his right arm was a red ribbon tied nicely. He was a bit taller than Frisk, probably 5'6. The most striking thing about him was that he was almost see through. He was a ghost.

"This should do it." He said as he looked at himself over a bit. "You see me, pal?"

Frisk nodded as she looked over the ghost of a teen. She poked him a few times, surprising the teen that she could touch him.

 _'How did you do that..?'_ A timid-ish voice said as the teen just chuckled as Frisk. _'The visible part... Not the touching?'_

"Try thinking really hard about your body and how it was." The teen said as he put his hands in his jacket pocket. "It might take a while, but I'm sure you'll get it-"

No sooner than he said that, six different lights, coming in red, blue, purple, green, orange, and yellow, came from six different locations as more people of different ages appeared.

The one of them looked similarly to Frisk, only he had on a lime and cream colored striped shirt, brown pants, and shoes. His completion was different, as his skin was of a lighter color than Frisk tanned skin, and his hair was more chestnut than Frisk's darker brown hair. He had rosy cheeks, something that Frisk did not, and red eyes. He looked around 14 years old.

The second youngest was a girl about the same age as Frisk. She had on a green dress with flowers on the sides on sandals. She had long blond hair and teal eyes. She was also both of their heights and shared Chara's complexion.

The next older one was another boy, around twelve years old. He had on glasses that were a bit clouded. His hair was a lightish orange that rose upward. He had on a school uniform from the looks of it. He was the 5th tallest of the 8.

The next one was a girl, about thirteen years old. She had on a blue ballerina outfit, minus the tutu. She had dark brown hair and a dark complexion as well as hazel eyes. Her hair was tied in pigtails on the sides. She was the 4th tallest.

The last girl was around 15 years old. She had on a sweater that looks like she used when she went for a jog and sweat pants. On her right hand was a pink fingerless glove. She had short choppy blond hair and hazel eyes. She was the second tallest of the group, only behind the ribbon boy.

The last boy, looking about the same age as the first boy, looked out of place with the people. He had on a brown vest over a yellow shirt, jeans and leather boots. He had a leather hat on his head covering his light brown hair. He was the third tallest of the group.

"So, it's all in agreement then?" The boy with the glasses said. "We can all see each other?"

"I'd say that's a given." The red eyed child said, rolling his eyes.

"Shut up brat, he was just making sure." The older blond said as she glared at him.

"How about we calm down and just introduce ourselves, huh?" The first ghost from before said, trying to deescalate the situation. "I'll start. My name is Ezequias Didot. But most people call me Zeke for short."

"Chara Dremmurr." The red eye child said, getting somewhat of a disbelief look from Zeke, but it was only for a split second, and only noticed by the third youngest.

"Jake Courier, at your merry service." The cowboy said as he bowed with his hat.

"D-Dexter Furah, a pleasure." The boy with the glasses said nervously.

"Ellin Kailasa, boxer extraordinaire." The girl in the jogging clothes said pounding her fist together with a grin.

"Kara Optima, ballerina." The girl with the pigtails said as she smiled at all of them.

"And I am Terra Helvetica." The last girl in the dress said as she waved. "It's very nice to meet you all."

"And I'm Frisk. Frisk Cochin." Frisk said as she waved politely. "... Are... Are you all real ghost?"

"Well, considering that we are very see through, and that anything I try to pick up just goes through my fingers, I'd say so." Jake said as he put his hands behind his head. "Which sucks, because I have no idea how I got in this mess."

"You, too?" Chara said, surprised as he looked around at the five other ghosts. "Anyone else here don't remember how they got here?"

They all raised their hands, well, all of them except Zeke, who seemed lost in thought. He was strangely quiet for the most of the conversation.

"Zeke?" Terra said jolting him back to the world.

"Huh..? Oh, sorry it's just... Nothing, been a while since I've had a person to talk to." He said as he pocketed his hands. "I have a few flashes here and there about this place... We're in The Ruins of the Underground. If I remember correctly, there should a person called Toriel here. She's the care taker of this place."

"Is she nice?" Frisk asked as Zeke shrugged.

"Probably, I called her mother a couple times and she taught me... Something. I don't remember what, though." He answered honestly.

Frisk was silent as she stared between the ghost and an exit to the room they were in. 'I hope that they will follow me if I ask...' She thought to herself.

"Don't see why not, kiddo." Ellin said smirking, surprising Frisk that she heard her thoughts. "What, we heard your thoughts when you woke up, didn't we? Besides, it beats sitting around her doing nothing."

"Yeah, it'll be an adventure!" Terra said as she got a huge grin on her face.

"Think the munchkin has spoken for us." Jake said placing his hat on his head. "We'll follow your lead."

Frisk smiled as she started walking off to the exit with the others in tow. And there was a feeling that they all had. Seven actually. They were all filled with **PATIENCE**. **BRAVERY**. _**INTEGRITY**_. _PERSEVERANCE_. **_KINDNESS_**.  JUSTICE. But most of all.

 _DETERMINATION_.

* * *

 **And that's a wrap! Now, I do have a few things planned out, mainly with the 8 souls. I will say that I am changing some things of the story, mainly how many souls is needed to break the barrier, Flowey, some aspects of the Six Human Ghosts. But the overall history is relatively the same. Bye!**


End file.
